crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Carter Slade
A former masked vigilante who operated in Montana in the early 1900s, Carter Slade was known as the Phantom Rider until his untimely death. Carter Slade now operates in hell, under the control of the God of Darkness as his general of gluttony. Personality In life, Carter Slade was a heroic man who put his life on the line in order to protect others, in death, however, his ideals have been twisted by his dark tormentor. Once a man of justice, Carter has now be shaped into a feral beast of a man who's only goal is to consume the souls of the living. It's unknown if any remnants of the former Carter Slade still remain, but if there is, they would probably be ashamed of what they've become. History Early History Carter Slade was born and raised in Ohio in the mid-19th century, along with his brother Lincoln. Eventually when he came of age, Carter decided to move out west to a newly forming territory called Bisons Bend in Montana, to peruse a career as a teacher. However, when he had nearly arrived he came across the sight of bandits, attacking and slaughtering helpless homesteaders. Carter, despite having no experience with gun, could not allow such an atrocity to go on unchallenged and sprang into action. Riding into the fray, Carter did his best to defend the innocent homesteaders, only to be rewarded with several gun shots that left him half dead and bleeding out. However, his actions did manage to fend off the bandits. The settlers, having no doctor of their own, placed Carter on a horse and sent out one of their own to find someone who could help their savoir. However, the person they sent out had poor experience with the west, and found himself going the wrong way until eventually the horse collapsed. The two men would of died out there if it was not for the native american tribe in that area, who took them in and tended to their wounds. The settler was healed quickly, however Carter was in a critical condition. For three days the tribes medicine man prayed, chanted and prepared potions and herbs to heal Carter. He was about to give up before he caught a glimpse of a shooting star in the sky, what he believed to be a sign from the great spirit, and by happenstance, Carter awoke from his fever educed sleep, seemingly full restored to health. Carter would stay with the tribe for three more days, where we was told a legend about a spirit of vengeance, a champion sent to fight injustice across the land. The medicine man believed Carter to be this man, and urged him to take up the call. He would accept, and was taught by the tribe how to use lassos and fire a revolver, as well as gifted him a pure white stallion, who Carter named Banshee, due to its distinctive neigh. For the next decade, Carter Slade rode across the west fighting injustice and using Bison Bend as his base of operation. To others, it would seem that he lead a normal life as the towns local school teacher, but in reality he fought would-be criminals in a suit he fashioned himself in an effort to keep up his secret identity. His vigilante persona would be known by all as the Phantom Rider. Death and Damnation The Phantom Rider met his fate at the hands of the Black Cobra, a villainous bandit that the Phantom Rider had been at odds with for some time. The two's skirmishes against each other was the thing of legends and it was all to be settled on one faithful day at high noon. The two met in the centre of Bisons Bend, pistols to be drawn when the clock struck 12, however once the bell tolled it was not the villain that was vanquished, but the hero. The Phantom Rider died, and the Black Cobra lived on. This, however, would not be the end of Carter Slade's tale. Powers and Abilities *'Gun Proficiency - '''In life, Carter Slade was a skilled gunsman after his training with the native american tribe, and was capable of preforming tricky shots with the utmost accuracy. However, now days Carter just widely fires his revolvers like a mad men, rarely taking the time to actually preform a proper shot. Additionally, he now has two large gatling guns attached to his sides, that are capable of tearing through bodies in an instant with a single barrage of fire. The guns do not fire actual bullets, and instead fire some form of magic. *'Demon Form - 'Carter Slade's once human form was twisted into the monster he is today but Darkness, as a sort of mockery of the Phantom Riders past. Now his lower half is that of a horse, similar to that of his mount Banshee, whats left of his human body was reduced to a decaying corpse and his eyes gouged out.This form, however, does have its benefits as it allows Carter to gallop at high speeds, as well as giving him high durability and access to the penance stare. *'Penance Stare - '''The penance stare is an ability that allows Carter Slade to consume the souls of mortals. After removing his blindfold, he locks eyes with his victim and makes them feel every bit of pain and agony that that individual has ever inflicted on anyone innocent in their lifetime. The individuals soul is then burned out and consumed by the Phantom Rider. This ability, however, does not work on the innocent, it is unknown why, but it might be the last remnants of Carter Slade's humanity keeping his body in check. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dead Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Insane